Why are you confused?
by Reader575
Summary: This one shot is based on E318. It's my take on what we all probably want to say to the person formerly known as Olivia Pope. I hope I haven't missed the mark. Scandal and its characters belong to Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

Why are you confused?

Scandal and its characters belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Realizing one's entire life is basically nothing more than a few labeled boxes is sobering. Dishes, kitchenware, pots; until she started packing she had no idea she even owned a pot let alone an entire set. Maybe if she knew she had pots she would have tried to make jam.

_Ping!_ Olivia pauses for a moment from packing up boxes to check an incoming test message. She's grateful for the reprieve from her dreams of what could have been.

"_**Confirming your nail and pedicure appointment for 11:30 today. We thank you for your continued patronage."**_

She smiles, glances at the clock, it's 8:30.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay let me get this straight. This Jake person set up surveillance cameras in your apartment and watched you day in and day out for months. The only place he didn't place a camera was in your bathroom; so it is safe to say he draws the line at bowel movements."

"Yes", Olivia says as she nods in agreement to the salt and pepper colored hair middle-aged woman sitting next to her in the nail salon.

"Uh hum. Well, thank God for small favors, I guess he's not a total perv." Lorna says sarcastically.

Olivia could always count on her aunt to inject humor and clarity into any serious discussion or tense situation. She loved that about her. Olivia loved that despite her father's best efforts to keep her aunt out of her life, Lorna had made a way for her to keep in touch in secret.

"Shall I continue?"

"Please, by all means, continue. I find this whole situation absolutely fascinating."

"Well at some point dad ordered him to come between Fitz and me; break us up by any means necessary. He was charming and took my mind off the impossible situation I was in. Let's face it, Fitz is married, has kids and is the leader of the free world. At the time, I could not see a future with him no matter how hard I tried, but at the same time, I couldn't totally carve him out of my life. I love him, I'm in love with him, and he is the love of life."

"So are you saying you see a future with him now?"

"Yeh, no..no," Olivia stammers. "Nothing has changed in that respect."

"Anyway, I digress. So finally, one night after realizing my situation with Fitz was hopeless, I decided I was ready to go all the way with Jake. I bought some food and went to his apartment. We had sex and I fell asleep. I woke up a couple of hours later and went to the kitchen for some water. I got the water, glanced at a newspaper and the grabbed the remote to watch some TV. Instead of the TV turning on a bank of monitors appeared all displaying different rooms in my apartment. Jake came into the kitchen at that exact moment and I confronted him. We fought; I was injured and ended up in the hospital. Later I found out Fitz had asked Jake to keep an eye on me."

"So, here's the Cliff notes version of subsequent events. Events that I now know if I were not in the picture would have never transpired. I unwittingly helped mom escape the country and she killed every member of her military escort. A team Fitz provided because he loves me and wanted to help me. Dad admits to me and Fitz that mom tricked him into thinking there was a bomb on a plane. Her lie resulted in Fitz shooting down the plane with 328 innocent people on board. Fitz removed dad from command and made Jake the head of B613. I temporary bring down B613, which almost cost dozens more innocent lives. Mom stabs dad, tries to blow up Fitz, fails and kills Fitz's son instead. Dad kills mom." Olivia recalls with a faint sense of detachment.

"Auntie, I've looked at this from all angles. In all of these situations, I'm the common denominator, the trigger, the eye of the storm. Remove me and equilibrium will be restored."

"So your solution to, what did you say; restore equilibrium is to depart for parts unknown. Exit stage right. Get out of Dodge. Bow out gracefully. Is that the gist of things?"

"Yes. It's like I'm some kind of two-legged heart of darkness or a black hole that sucks in and destroys anything and everyone foolish enough to pass proximate to the outer rim of my event horizon."

Lorna places her chin on the purlicue of her left hand and shakes her head in frustration. Who was this broken woman sitting in front of her?

"Auntie, I've caused Fitz so much pain. I need to put as much distance between us as possible." Olivia whispers somberly.

"Really? Based on what you just told me I was under the impression Eli and your mother are the source of the President's woes."

"Dad has offered me the chance to start over and I'm taking it. He loves me and wants me to be happy. I want to walk in the sun. I want to cleanse my hands, my soul and my mind. I want to experience normal for once. I want a life where dilemmas are confined to your choice of dinner options and drama is something I watch on television. " Guilt ridden tears pool in Olivia eyes.

"Okay, okay, I've heard enough. I see Eli has totally bamboozled you. Your father, and I use the term father loosely, is a monster. He is incapable of real love. His idea of love is twisted, manipulative and controlling. It is a love that destroys; it consumes everything within its wake. He is a pathological liar who wraps himself in the flag as he pontificates his unwavering dedication to protecting the great republic. The problem is his patriotic dogma is of his own conjuring."

"Look, my brother has always been a punk ass for as long as I've known him. Did I ever tell you when we were children he used to write down everything me your uncle Max did and give our mother a report every evening after she came home from work. The little snitch! I mean what kind of kid does that. Unfortunately, for him, our mother knew him all too well. Mom, in no uncertain terms, let him know that he was no better than Max and me and that she knew he was into mischief as well. He's always had this need to control, expose the misdeeds of others while heralding himself as a pillar of propriety and honor."

"Sometimes when I think about him all I can do is shake my head and throw my hands up in frustration. I mean good grief he told you he was an only child, and then proceeded to deny you access to your uncle, your grandmother and me. He's such a fuck'n asshole."

"Auntie!"

"I'm sorry Olivia, I know he is your father, but I've known him a lot longer than you have and he really gives assholes a bad name." Lorna's irritation growing as she spoke of her brother.

"Rowan, what the hell kind of name is Rowan anyway. Some kind of alter ego shit. He's so damn deluded he can't even get that concept right. An alter ego is supposed to be your polar opposite. Rowan and Eli are exactly the same - smug, self-center bastards with receding hairlines. He's such a prick."

"Doone, tell me how you really feel. Stop mincing words, Olivia said with a smirk. Do you talk like this during security briefings? I mean your language is rather blue."

"Of course the hell not. I am quite proficient in the use of the King's English." Lorna chimes in a British accent.

"You want to know why he doesn't talk to me or acknowledge my existence. It's because I know he didn't earn the position of command based on his abilities and accomplishments. He was given the position as an insult at me. His predecessor kept wanting to test the old adage "the darker the berry the sweeter the juice" on me. It was no secret at the agency that Eli and I were siblings. It was also no secret Eli and I were at odds with one another because on more than one occasion I had proven the weaknesses in Eli's defense tactics. Well, one day I was attending a high-level security meeting with the former command. He went too far with his inappropriate comments and embarrassed me in front a room full of my superiors and colleagues. I could not allow his disrespectful behavior slide any longer. I ripped him a new one in front of everyone, proceeded to dismantle his solution to a pending terrorist action, and offered a more viable option with no agency entanglement. I stuck to the facts and remained professional in my response. I regained the respect of everyone in the room and he looked like an unprepared first year field agent with self-esteem issues. From that point on instead of me being the object of his affection, I became public enemy number one in his eyes. He lost sight of what was truly important, becoming obsessed with trying to discredit me and was eventually removed from command for carrying out a personal vendetta. However, before he left he created a series of fake files that made Eli look like the second coming. Eli promoted with little fanfare and the rest is history. He knows he didn't earn the position of Command, that's why he goes overboard trying to prove to everyone he's the best damn Command there ever was."

Lorna reaches across the manicure table to take hold of Olivia's hands. "Liv honey, what I am about to tell will be hard for you to hear, however, I need you to put on your big girl panties and face reality. I want you to know I am very sorry I was not paying close enough attention to Eli's machinations until it was too late; but hopefully what I am about to divulge will free the gladiator bound inside of you."

"Look you already know your father hates Fitz but I don't think you have any idea how deep the hatred runs. From the moment the president began his affair with you your father has been plotting, with those loyal to him, the complete destruction of Fitz Grant."

Lorna pulls out her cell phone and plays back video from a Smithsonian surveillance camera.

Harrison_: "You need to stop her…we need her, this town needs her"…._

Rowan: … _This town is fine. The republic is safe"_ …

Harrison: …"_You know it's funny, it didn't make sense about Olivia's mother. She's all about the money. …. She didn't get what she wanted…. But with B613 back online, you did. …This all worked out great for you."_

Rowan: _"My daughter wanted him to be president and he is. Daddy took care of it. I promised not to touch a hair on his head and he has four more years. But there's a price for free and fair elections... He took my child so I took his… No one can take command. Right Tom. .… It's a shame, a waste of such a talent, oh to be young, gifted and black."_

Tom places a silencer on his service revolver, aims his gun at Harrison and fires. Harrison falls to the floor dead.

Olivia gasps and bursts into tears. She pulls away from Lorna as she shakes head in disbelief. Her mind is reeling. _I'm such a fool. How could I have been so blind?_ _Gerry is dead, Harrison is dead and Tom is a B613 operative. Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry. This all my fault, she thinks to herself._

"Eli played you like a baby grand. He knows you are desperate for any semblance of a normal father daughter relationship. He exploited your weakness and you ignored the facts screaming in your face. Didn't you find it odd that your supposed shut down of B613 was reversed within hours? I guess your wonder boy Jake never completed reading the command operations manual. If he had, he would have known Eli prepared for a worst-case scenario. He already had recovery protocols in place to counter any system-wide shut down of the agency. He also counted on the fact that I am agency back up; so he knew his operatives would be safe. He played you Olivia and the president."

Olivia feels the rage rising within her. Bile surges up her throat like an eruption. She is angry with Lorna for exposing her vulnerability. She's angry with Eli for exploiting her love for him and her naiveté. She's angry with herself for being duped. She's angry with Jake for clouding her judgment. She's angry with herself for not standing by Fitz, the man she professes to love without measure. The opportunity for a fresh start is actually even more appealing now given her multitude of failings.

"If you get on that plane today, you will confirm every derogatory comment Mellie ever made about you. " Olivia is shocked by her aunt's statement.

"Yes, I know what the First Lady thinks of you. Get on that plan and you are a whore, no you'll be worse than a whore, because at least a whore is under no delusions as to who and what she is. You switching back and forth between Fitz and Jake is unbecoming of a Pope. I don't care how confused you are your behavior of late is immodest and just plain nasty."

Olivia sobs uncontrollably. She cannot believe her aunt is calling her a slut.

"I'm sorry baby but I don't have the time nor the inclination to coddle you. It's time for some tough love." Lorna gently takes Olivia's hand.

Leaving is a callous self-centered move. It's classic Eli Pope. You've turned into your father. To hell with everyone else, consequences be damned, what you want is most the important thing in life. Please, explain to me how you can say you love someone as much as you say you love Fitz, and then just leave him in his darkest hour. Isn't that what Eli did to you after he told you your mother had died. The love of your life just lost his son by murder and you're ready to hop on a plane and leave because you need a fresh start. Olivia trust me when I say this, because it comes from a place of love, you get on that plane and you are nothing more than a manipulative bitch. Use them and leave them. Is this your chosen MO? Is this person the authentic you. If it is, your idea of love is just as twisted as Eli's is. You said once that Fitz told you there's difference between love and control but here you are again taking control of the situation, you are giving up when you should be giving love. You are a coward of the worst sort because like your father you've convinced yourself that what you are doing is for the greater good. Why do I have this feeling you have a martyr complex Olivia? Is this how you want to define your life? Where the hell is Olivia I used to know?

"This Jake character assaulted you twice; yet you want to ride off into the sunset with him. Are you out of your damn mind? Listen to me, once Command, always Command. I bet Eli read him the riot act right after he got his job back. You can bet your last dollar Eli is controlling your little Jakie boy. Has Fitz ever laid a hand on you?"

"Look, I don't see a dilemma here. Your choice is simple prove your love and support Fitz or go off with McCreepy. He probably won't attack you again for a few months; but be assured he will hit you again, mark my words. Oh my God, is that why you are willing to runoff with him? Do you feel the need to be punished?" Lorna asks sympathetically.

"The man taped you having sex with him and gave the tape to your father. He also betrayed the President, someone he considered a friend. I can sympathize with the fact he was afraid of your father, but I think he had alternatives. Jesus, can I just say I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact your father took possession of your sex tape. The Freudian optics on this is…is eewe. I don't even want to think about it." Lorna says shaking her head in repulsion.

"So I say again, why are you confused? Get your shit together and stop acting like some damn damsel in distress or some stupid ass depressed weak-minded woman in search of herself. You know who the hell you are so stop letting Eli mess with your head and affections. Don't get me wrong I do believe he loves in a way that only he can, but it is a sick kind of love, that requires you to be dependent and pliable to his will. Grow up Olivia and stop rehashing your daddy issues. It is what it is and he is who he is. You can fix a lot of things but your father is not one them. Some people are beyond redemption. If you keep letting him in he will ultimately destroy you."

"Don't worry baby I've got your back if you choose to stay. Eli has always underestimated me. He sees me as a nonstarter, a minor irritant - the smug bastard. He curries loyalty through fear and intimidation. I prefer to garner loyalty through mutual respect, unquestioning support and subtle humor. He arrogantly thinks his B613 operatives are unknown. Eli more than anyone else should know there are no secrets in the intelligence community. I cannot let an unsanctioned termination of a friendly go unpunished; a juvenile friendly at that. Eli and Tom are out of control. Eli thinks he's invincible and Tom thinks he's being groomed to take over as command. The mere fact that Eli and Tom willingly killed a child, the son of the President no less, has the higher-ups extremely nervous. This one act proves they too could be in Eli's cross hairs one day. No man should have the power Eli wields. He went too far this time. Go home and grieve for your father now Olivia because by midnight tomorrow Eli Pope will be dead." Olivia starts to sob again.

Olivia's phone begins to ring. She glances at the caller ID, _White House_, she pauses to regain her composure then answers the call. "Hello Mellie, yes, yes, I'll there in 20 minutes."

Olivia looks at her aunt and realizes her aunt is also offering her a fresh start and the chance to be the formidable Olivia Pope once again. She is giving her the chance to define her relationship with Fitz free of the manipulating influence of her father. She springs from her chair and embraces her aunt with such force they both almost topple over.

"Here's one more tidbit for you my sweet child. Maya never intended to get on that plane. Those people were dead before Fitz ever fired a shot. We found out shortly after the plane took off that the cleaning crew responsible for that plane had been killed. A few hours later a man wearing a maintenance uniform from the airline stumbled into a local hospital bleeding from his eyes. The man was immediately quarantined because fortunately the attending physician on duty had spent time in Africa. The quarantined man had been exposed to the ebola virus. We were able to question him before he died and he sang like a bird. His terrorist cell had killed the cleaning crew to gain access to the plane so they could lace the interior with the ebola virus. That particular plane had people from more than 40 different western countries on it. The group intended to start a pandemic in the West. The President did not kill 328 people, he saved millions. But of course my bonehead brother will never tell him that, because he wants those 328 lives to cling to the President like an Albatross. I get the red file for you."

Thank you Doone, I love you. I have to go Fitz needs me, Olivia says with a grateful smile.

Dinner next week?

Sure, we can work on the funeral arrangements.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN – This is my take on 318 and sums up my feelings on season 3. I don't know what the writers were thinking. Did Olivia Pope fix anything during season 3? It seemed to me the only story line was "who do we kill next week". A few times I wondered whether the writers had ever actually watched the show. With all the yelling and open doors, how is it the public doesn't know about the rigged election and Fitz's affair with Olivia? They took a strong female protagonist and turned her into a caricature.

Let me know what you think. As always thank you in advance for your comments and reviews.

Doone – is a nickname based on Lorna Doone cookies


	2. Chapter 2

AN – **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews; they really lift my spirit. It seems I touched a nerve and I'm happy to read I am not the only one out there who sees the glaring character inconsistencies in S3 or the one note storyline. This little story is my way of exercising the wretched plot demons of S3. Because of your encouragement I plan to add few more chapters; just enough to end Eli and the B613 nonsense. Please continue to let me know what you think.**

Why are you confused?

Chapter 2

Lorna makes her way out the back of the salon to her awaiting car. Once her security agent closes the car door, she immediately pulls out her phone and presses the first saved number. The number rings only once.

"Beltway Pest Control, how may I help you today?"

"I have a rat problem I'd like to eliminate." Lorna responds with a dulcet tone.

"Are you one of our preferred customers?" The male voice asks.

"Yes I am."

"May I have your customer code please?"

"Certainly, it is TANGO – YANKEE- FOXTROT - NOVEMBER – BRAVO."

"Confirmed, he says."

"Execute, execute; extreme prejudice, Lorna instructs."

"Confirmed, TANGO – YANKEE- FOXTROT - NOVEMBER – BRAVO. Target file number?"

"NINE - BAKER- DELTA- ALPHA- SEVEN -TWO -EIGHT, break. SEVEN- LIMA- PAPA- ECHO –FIVE- FIVE-FOUR, over."

"Confirmed, NINE - BAKER- DELTA- ALPHA- SEVEN -TWO -EIGHT, break. SEVEN- LIMA- PAPA- ECHO –FIVE- FIVE-FOUR, over."

"Confirm two targets, TANGO – YANKEE- FOXTROT - NOVEMBER – BRAVO."

"Execute, execute, PDQ, confirmed." Lorna ends the call and looks out the window as her motorcade passes popular DC monuments. Because of her position, she has two chase cars and a decoy vehicle. "I never thought it would come to this. Why does he have to such an asshole?" As she ponders, an all too familiar ringtone interrupts her melancholy reflection.

"What do you want Eli?"

"Are you seriously trying to come after me? Have you lost your damn mind Lorna? I am Command. I am untouchable. No one ever comes after me. Did you really think I didn't know about your mole Caruthers?

"I don't know what you are talking about dear brother. Is this another one of your insane rants because if it is I'm going to hang up now? I've told you repeatedly, what you do is of no interest to me. You stay out of my affairs and I stay out of yours."

"Who do you think you are talking to Lorna? I am not an idiot! I've known for some time that you have had one of your operatives in my shop. I am merely calling you to inform you that Caruthers will not be attending any more of your inter-agency briefings. He recently met with an unfortunate accident and is no longer with us on this plain of existence. I am warning you Lorna, do not attempt to plant another one of your agents in my organization or you will regret it.

Your organization! Your organization! Are you kidding me? Since when did B613 become some independent body with you as its' supreme leader? Look Eli, despite what you may think, I have better things to do with my time than to spend my days or my resources looking into what you do. You decided to severed ties with me; I didn't like it but I accepted your decision. You must need a vacation or something, maybe therapy, or both; I don't know but for sure, I don't care. Stop looking for conspiracies around every corner Eli it is irrational."

"No, not irrational dear sister, deadly serious." Seconds later the decoy vehicle explodes. "I think I've made my point, Eli smirks and hangs up."

'God, he is so predictable. What a pure unadulterated schmuck." She mumbles under her breath as she shakes her head. Lorna had already anticipated Eli's action plan. The car bomb was the quintessential first maneuver from the Eli Pope book of enemy engagement. Too bad for Eli, his double agents were the unlucky souls in the decoy car.

Eli was clueless about Caruthers. Caruthers was as loyal to Eli as Tom Stanton was. If something happened to Tom, Caruthers was next in line for command. Lorna and her team had been setting Caruthers up for months. He along with Tom and Eli formed an unholy trinity of death and misery. Their assassination body count rivaled that of serial killers. After Lorna uncovered what Eli was doing to manipulate Olivia and her sphere of influence, she knew she had to act before Eli's strongman dictator actions destabilized the republic.

"Back to office ma'am?"

"Yes, Winston back to the office. Oh, and Winston, have someone from our office launch a formal investigation into the bombing. Optics is everything."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"

"Yes, have the red file you pulled yesterday delivered to our contact in the White House immediately."

"No problem ma'am." Winston speaks into his radio, the second chase car drops out of formation, and circles back to the fully engulfed decoy car.

Lorna punches another number into her phone. After several rings, an energetic male voice answers, "Ethan Moore".

"Time to start culling the herd. Start with the prize steer. "

"Yes ma'am."

"Expect a package shortly; make sure it gets to Ms. Pope before she enters the oval. Give the file directly to her, no one else."

"Understood and thank you for the opportunity ma'am." Ethan answers gratefully.

"You are more than ready son. Remember to maintain the appropriate emotional response for the next few days." She says good-bye and puts her phone in her purse. "I hope I can dismantle this beast with minimum bloodshed."

"Ma'am?"

"Nothing Winston. Just thinking aloud."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan rushes down the hallway toward the oval office. He appears lost in his thoughts, not paying attention and he collides into SSA Tom Stanton, knocking Tom down. Ethan clearly shaken by the collision apologizes profusely as he helps Tom stand up.

"Its okay, accidents happen." Tom says as he regains his composure. He suspects nothing. Ethan has a reputation for being somewhat clumsy and nervous.

SSA Hal Grubner arrives to relieve Tom. Tom nods, turns and walks down the corridor to the elevator. The second the elevator doors close, he starts to sweat and feel nauseous. He can't breathe and the pressure on his chest is unbearable. His heart feels like it is about to explode. Tom collapses onto the floor of the elevator. By the time the elevator reaches SSA office floor Tom Stanton is dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia arrives to the white house 20 minutes later as promised. But before she can enter the reception area to the oval, Ethan blocks her way and proceeds to ramble on about her signing invoices and payment accounting schedules. Olivia looks at Ethan with a perturb expression. Undaunted Ethan gets even closer to Olivia and whispers, "a mutual friend asked me to give this file to you before you entered the oval." He hands her the red file. Realizing the ruse, Olivia takes the file and she raises her voice and tells Ethan she'll get to the invoices when she's good and ready. She silently mouths thank you to Ethan as she continues on her way.

Olivia smiles at Lauren, acknowledges Hal then enters the office. The sight before her breaks her heart. Fitz is sitting on the floor, his knees drawn to his chest, his fingers spread like spider legs pressed against his forehead, and surrounding his eyes. Mellie crouching next to him rubbing his back, telling him everything will be all right and that she will soon arrive. Cyrus is pacing back and forth mumbling behind the distraught couple.

"Sir you need to address the nation. You need to make your acceptance speech. Mr. President you need to pull yourself together." Cyrus is beside himself with fear. Fear that Fitz is having a complete breakdown.

No one takes notice of Olivia coming into the room.

"Where's Olivia", he asks again, his voice sounding even more desperate.

Olivia makes her way to Fitz sitting down next to him on the right. Mellie retreats slightly as Olivia takes over rubbing Fitz's back. Both women look each other in the eyes agreeing this moment is not about marriage, mistresses or the presidency. It is about Fitz, the death of a son and its emotional toll.

"I'm here Fitz. I'm here baby. Talk to me my love." Mellie cringes at hearing the terms of endearment flowing soothingly from Olivia's mouth.

"Please say something, Olivia pleads."

"Livvie", he whispers as he grabs unto as if she is the last life preserver on a sinking ship.

"Livvie, Livvie, the cost Livvie. The cost! I want to go home Liv. Home please Livvie. Please take me home." Fitz begins to sob softly.

Olivia kisses Fitz on the forehead, and then tries to get him to stand up. He does not budge. "Fitz can we move to your desk or the couch please." He looks at her as if she is speaking a foreign language. Whatever dark place Fitz is going to he is moving there fast.

"Liv he needs to address the nation. The president has to pull himself together. The nation cannot witness their commander-in-chief having a nervous breakdown", Cyrus bellows.

"I know Cyrus. You think I don't know that! You are not helping the situation." Olivia snaps back.

"Fitz, look at me. I need you to be here with me right now."

Desperate times call for desperate measures. Although Olivia has no desire to flaunt her relationship with Fitz in Mellie's face, she needs to draw Fitz out of the darkness. She leans in and begins to kiss Fitz. He reacts almost unconsciously. The gentle kiss meant to impart assurance quickly transforms into a deeply passionate expression of unrequited longing. In this moment, no one exists but Olivia and Fitz.

"I love you Livvie."

"I love you too Fitz. Can you stand up for me? We need to get off the floor." Fitz nods yes, as he presses his forehead to Olivia's. They stand and Olivia maneuvers Fitz to his high back leather chair behind the resolute desk. "Fitz, I'm going to talk to Cy and Mellie for a couples of minutes, is that okay with you?"

"You'll stand where I can see you?" He asks nervously.

"Yes, I'm not leaving the oval. I want to start making arrangements for us to go home." She cups his face with her hands and smiles looking lovingly into his eyes.

Cyrus and Mellie are speechless as they observe an intimacy between the two lovers that they had dared not imagine; but there it was playing out in living color. Clearly, with Fitz and Olivia it was never exclusively about sex. It was about a true emotional connection, an intangible bond. A type of love that forgives every indiscretion and is ever-present especially in the darkest of times.

Olivia returns to Mellie and Cyrus who are in a minor state of shock.

"I am sorry Mellie for having to do that in front of you but it was the only way to bring him back. He's still not completely with us but I think we have a window of opportunity to accomplish a few things. First, Cyrus get a camera crew ready for Fitz to tape his acceptance speech. Second, I'll make the arrangements to get him out of the white house for a few days. Third, Andrew is going to have to do the heavy lifting while I try to get Fitz back on track. Lastly, there is to be no communication regarding the first family until after Gerry's funeral. The family is in mourning, occupied with funeral preparations and unavailable for comments at this time. Are we clear?" Olivia feels the old her coming back. The take charge formidable Pope is slowly edging toward the surface.

"What about Sally?" Cyrus blurts out.

"What about her?" Olivia quips making no attempt to hide her indifference.

"She wants to congratulate the president on his win. It is standard election protocol."

"As far as I am concerned, Sally can go pound sand. She is a conniving disloyal foot loop who deserves nothing but our contempt."

"I agree," Mellie chimes in.

Cyrus leaves to go get the camera crew.

Mellie stares at Olivia. "Olivia why do I suspect Fitz is not talking about Santa Barbara when he says he wants to go home?"

"Mellie", Olivia whispers while shaking her head.

"Never mind, I don't really want to know. I cannot take another emotional blow. I have to be strong for Karen. She has to have at least one functioning parent. We leave for Santa Barbara in the morning. I expect Fitz to explain why he will not be joining us." Mellie looks at Fitz as he stares at Olivia, then she looks at Olivia; "take care of him." Mellie leaves the oval without saying another word to Fitz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia, why aren't you on the damn plane? Eli is livid.

"Something has come up that requires my attention so I am taking care of the situation."

"How long will it take you to take care of the situation", he smirks sarcastically.

"Dad what is the problem? Does it matter whether I leave today or in a few days?" Olivia trying to play it cool.

"No, of course not sweetheart. I am concerned you may have changed your mind about leaving."

"Would that be such a bad thing Dad?"

Silence. Eli begins contemplating kidnapping his daughter if she's not on his plane in three days as scheduled.

"Oh, of course not Olivia. I want you to be happy. If staying makes you happy then I am happy for you."

"Thanks Dad."

"I'll do anything for you Olivia; you know that. So, what are we looking at, three days tops?"

"Maybe longer."

Again, another pregnant pause.

"Dad are you still there?"

"Yes Olivia, I'm still here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Um, look I have to go. I'll call you in a couple of days to see how things have progressed; okay."

"Okay dad, good-bye."

"Good-bye Olivia."

Eli grabs his phone to call Tom to find out if Olivia is with the president. Before he can dial the number, Ingram, a junior agent, informs him of Tom's death. He instructs Ingram to get him the details on Tom's death including the autopsy report.

"Lorna, if you had anything to do with this there will be hell to pay. If a war is what you want, a war is what you will get." He whispers through gritted teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia could tell by Eli's voice that he was unhappy with her decision. She knew she had very little time before Eli did something to force her onto his plane to the unknown. She had to think fast. She had to protect Fitz and the remaining gladiators from her father.

She calls Lorna and tells her about her conversation with her father. Lorna tells her about the bomb and Eli's threat. They both agree it is best for Olivia, Fitz and the other gladiators to leave town until the B613 matter is resolved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before leaving, Olivia gave Cyrus, Mellie and Andrew a few more instructions and provided a few sketchy details as to why she could not disclose where she and Fitz would be.

While the press gathered to hear Fitz make his acceptance speech, Olivia and Fitz boarded Marine 1 and left for Vermont.

Everyone in the press core seemed to accept the rationale behind the taped address. Fitz's speech was loaded with all the right buzzwords and sound bites that make for eye-catching headlines.

Olivia and Fitz wrapped in each other's arms both let out deep sighs of relief as the helicopter touched down in their backyard. They were home. Here they would heal. Here she could tell him the whole story and about the brewing firestorm. Here in Vermont their dream was manifest.


	3. Chapter 3

Why are you confused? Chapter 3

Fitz sits on the shower floor, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms hugging his legs. Pulsating streams of warm water from the omni-directional showerheads cascade down on his body massaging his stress-laden muscles. Olivia sits next to him in the same position. Both sit motionless, allowing the cleansing flow to wash away the pain, to wash away their sins and if only briefly, the cares of the world. She reaches for Fitz's hand. The move barely registers with Fitz. He feels her, he needs her but he's lost in his thoughts.

"So much death, Livvie, so much death." He mumbles. He's stuck in a mental loop of repeating statements. His thoughts are echoes that his voice gives resonance to.

"I know baby. We are neck deep in blood, bodies and bad actors. Soon things are going to change Fitz. I promise you the horrors of the past will be just that; in the past. You and I are going to leave here clean, maybe not spotless but clean, hopeful and reenergized. Fitz it is time for our future to be one of our own making. Here we will decide what is and what it will be. The lies, the heartache, the manipulations of others end here and now. Do you hear me Fitz? Are you with me? Are we in this together?"

He nods ever so slightly. He is spent both emotionally and physically. He wants to believe her words. He needs to believe her words but there is so much pain. The cost to get him in the oval office and keep him ensconced is a product of political deficit spending. The favors owed, the cover-ups, his political debts are staggering. The realization that his consignment to the nation's premier debtors' prison will last another four years is taking its' toll on his already fractured psyche. He needs to shut down, quiet his mind or he'll snap. Sleep, the nocturnal temptress beckons and he needs to answer the call.

"Liv, I am so tired, so, so tired. Can we go to bed? Can we just go to bed? I just want to sleep. Can we shut out the world and close our eyes for a few hours? Can we Liv for a few hours?"

"If that's what you want." Olivia stands and turns off the shower. Extending her hand, she helps the weakened soul next her onto his feet. She dries him off, lotions his body and helps him put on his pajama bottoms. She then does the same for herself.

Olivia maneuvers Fitz into their bed. She cuddles him from behind. It is her turn to wrap him in protective arms. She whispers words of comfort and assurance into his ear. He grabs her hand and kisses it.

"I love you Olivia. Thank you for bringing me home."

"I love you too Fitz. Sleep baby. I promise tomorrow will be a better day."

Exhaustion overtakes them both and within minutes they are fast asleep.

/

AN - I know this is a short chapter but it is a necessary pause before Rowan is dealt with and the story concludes.

I'm kid free this week, so my plan is do a little something on each story. Enjoy and let me know what you think. Your reviews are appreciated and really make my day.


End file.
